Abstract The epidemic of chronic kidney disease of unknown origin (CKDu), also referred to as Mesoamerican Nephropathy (MeN) in Central America, disproportionally affects agricultural workers and other manual laborers living in conditions of poverty along the Pacific coast of Mexico and Central America. Since awareness of the epidemic emerged in the 1990s, it has been responsible for many tens of thousands of deaths, particularly among young adults. Despite advances in research, the etiology of this disease remains unclear. Similar outbreaks in other parts of the world such as Sri Lanka and India raise the question of whether the same disease might be occurring outside Mesoamerica. Anecdotal evidence based on physician reports suggest that the United States may also be affected. Understanding this disease remains an enigma and one thing is clear: in order to solve research questions and address patient needs, there is a need for international and interdisciplinary collaboration. Building on previous workshops, the Third International Workshop on Mesoamerican Nephropathy and Other CKDu will bring together approximately 120 researchers, clinicians, and public health specialists from around the world. Attendess will summarize and update the current state of the knowledge and translate it into research agendas for identifying the cause(s) of the disease and for interventions directed towards primary prevention, screening, and surveillance, and effective and affordable treatment protocols. The meeting will be organized around four scientific themes: etiology/mechanisms, clinical aspects, disease burden (including surveillance), and societal response (including preventive interventions and policies). This workshop will reach beyond Mesoamerica to other affected regions, particularly South Asia. Two additional activities are planned in order to reach key populations: a pre-workshop course for 100 primary care providers in the most affected province of Costa Rica and a post-workshop session for high- level policy makers in Central America. Several activities are aimed specifically at junior investigators and trainees, including a poster session and three seminars. Post-conference dissemination products include executive summaries for key actors, including policy makers, researchers, health care providers and affected communities.